


The Fighter

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [5]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If i were to fight, why?





	The Fighter

If I were to fight, why?  
Is it worth fighting for?  
What is it for?  
Does fighting for something, prove anything?

If I were to fight,  
I would fight for you.  
I want them to see what I see  
And see how I feel.

Don’t ever ask me if you’re worth fighting for.  
Don’t even doubt it.  
Because I know you are.  
You will always be.

What ever is against us,  
What ever that may be,  
I will fight for us.  
Fight for my love for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Fighting for something does not just prove anything, it means everything. And you’re my everything.


End file.
